Freddie Mercury
Freddie Mercury battled Frank Sinatra in Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Farrokh Bulsara, more commonly known by his stage name, Freddie Mercury, was born on September 5th, 1946, in Zanzibar, Tanzania to Indian Parsi parents. He was a songwriter and the lead vocalist for the British rock band Queen. His most famous titles include "Bohemian Rhapsody", "We Are the Champions", "We Will Rock You", "Bicycle Race", and "Another One Bites the Dust". Mercury was ranked #58 in BBC's "100 Greatest Britons," #18 on Rolling Stone's list of greatest singers of all time, and is consistently considered one of the greatest rock singers of all time. Mercury was also known for being openly bisexual and for having one of the highest vocal ranges in history. He died from bronchial pneumonia due to AIDS at the age of 45 on November 24th, 1991, in London, England. ERBoH Bio Oh hello, Dahling. My name is Freddie Mercury. I was originally named Farrokh Bulsara – a name wholly unsuited for dressing up in tights and rocking stadiums. I was born in Zanzibar, raised in Britain, and was known for my outrageous stage persona and four octave vocal range as lead singer of the glam rock band Queen. We had hits like "Bohemian Rhapsody", "We are the Champions", "Bicycle Race" and "Another One Bites the Dust". We played stadiums filled with hundreds of thousands of people, and my voice touched every single one. My bandmates did not like the name "Queen", they were uncomfortable with some of the homosexual connotations (of which I was entirely aware). I went with the name anyway. Speaking of homosexual connotations, I prefer to play for both teams, love-wise, but why get caught up on labels? I eventually died one day after publicly acknowledging that I had been diagnosed with AIDS. Lyrics [Note: Freddie Mercury is in tan, while Frank Sinatra is in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' You think I haven't heard those things before? You're just a bully who's too scared to go to war. You had a hit song called "My Way", but someone else wrote it. You're the least talented rat in your whole pack of rodents! You've got four notes in your whole range. You can't act, and you can't dance! I'm more powerful than you when I'm wearing women's pants! Why do you stand there in a suit? It's like you're trying to bore me! When I rock the UK, South America gets horny, Because my songs have balls! They're the anthems of victory! Your music is like the soundtrack to a vasectomy! You're in the pocket of the mafia, and everybody knows. Guinea dago! Guinea dago? Guinea dago, Figaro! 'Verse 2:' I took one for both teams from a disease no one knew existed. I didn't leave a mark on history; I French-kissed it! I'm a champion of the world (world!); extinguished in his prime! (Prime!) So kiss my ass, Frankie (ass!), but you'll have to wait in line. Trivia *Mercury was first hinted at during Nice Peter's AMA on Reddit. *In one of the Monday Show episodes, Peter's hair was styled and dyed the same way as Mercury's hair; he also sang a song by Queen. **It was released about a week before Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury was released. **Prior to this, Peter has stated that Mercury is his idol and had always wanted to portray him in an ERB. *EpicLLOYD and Dante Cimadamore provided additional vocals during the chorus part of Mercury's verses. *In a YouTube comment, Peter confirmed that Mercury was originally going to battle Brüno, Ali G, and Borat, who were all going to be played by Zach Sherwin. **This makes him the first known case of a rapper being scrapped and then used in a later battle. *The contact lenses used to portray him are the same ones used later on to portray Bob Ross. *He is mentioned in a scrapped lyric from Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine, in the line "When the glove comes off you’re more like Freddy Mercury". Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury Category:Nice Peter